


Doomed

by reversetheuniverse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reversetheuniverse/pseuds/reversetheuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your brain acts like a ticking clock constantly, always been that way. You know the exact moment it’s going to happen, the exact minute you’ll feel your soul leave your body. You know the exact moment she’ll revive you, the exact moment when you’ll wake up in a completely different place. You know what’ll happen after that, too. For now you prepare, think over a million things to say to her to distract her from the fact that things aren’t going to be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomed

You’ve gone through the scenario in your head at least a thousand times beforehand, calculating whether or not there’s another way. You’ve charted the outcomes, the doomed lives in place. Every moment you shift time your brain can see all the former, bloody corpses of yourself, as if a whole new display of corpses has become open once you travel. Most of them you can avoid, but there’s always one constant at the end of the path, one dead Dave that has to continue a lifeless end. The next time you see it you almost feel your heart break, because you don’t want to do that in front of her, you don’t want to make her feel the immense pain of your death. You know she can’t handle it, and it makes it ten times worse since it’s by her own hand.

But what can you do?

You find yourself preparing for the moment, because despite there being no clocks, no calendars to tell you what time it really is, you know. Your brain acts like a ticking clock constantly, always been that way. You know the exact moment it’s going to happen, the exact minute you’ll feel your soul leave your body. You know the exact moment she’ll revive you, the exact moment when you’ll wake up in a completely different place. You know what’ll happen after that, too. For now you prepare, think over a million things to say to her to distract her from the fact that things aren’t going to be okay.

You don’t really know how the time travel aspect works; it’s just something you feel. It almost feels as natural as breathing does to you, and soon it’s like a breeze, traveling from one place to the next. You find yourself suddenly losing heat, now surrounded by freezing snow. You didn’t really think it through, because she’s told you time and again that her world is LOFAF, the Land of Frost and Frogs, so you should’ve known what to wear. You’re here now, so you decide that you’ll just suck it up and deal with it. 

You’re lucky that you don’t have to trudge through snow to get to her, because once you look up you see her not many feet away. You’ve told her you’re coming and you suppose she dressed up for the occasion. She’s wearing a black dress with green trims, and the black fabric sparkles, as if she pasted the stars upon it.  
You suddenly forget to breathe for a few seconds, because she is just breathtakingly gorgeous. Sure, she wasn’t the most attractive piece of eye-candy in the world, she had a few years to wait for that to happen, but damn did she make herself look good. However, you push those thoughts away. It’ll just make things worse in the long run.  
You inhale and then exhale, taking slow steps towards her. She hasn’t noticed you yet, seemingly distracted by someone on pesterchum. You make one small sound when the snow crunches beneath your feet and she turns around. Her eyes widen and her goofy, buck-toothed grin appears across her face, brilliantly shining. 

“Dave!” she shouts at you, rushing quickly through the snow to embrace you. Her hug is warm, the kind of warm that makes you forget how cold it truly is outside. When she lets go, cool air rushes in your face once again, it’s bitterness biting at your cheeks and nose. She giggles and delicately boops your nose with her finger. You remember to smile at least a little bit. No reason to be cold-hearted in front of her.

“Hey, Harls,” you greet her in response. She continues smiling at you for a moment and then remembers something.

“Oh! I forgot to ask, do you wanna help breed with me?” You cock your head at her for a moment, giving her a second to rethink her sentence. When she realizes your confusion, she frowns and turns bright red. “Frogs! I meant frogs!” You let out a small, almost inaudible laugh.

“Of course I will. What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t?” Her grin appears on her face once again and she bounds off in the snow towards the forest, hunting for frogs. When some appear in sight, she leaps, almost as gracefully as a lion might, and catches one in her hands. 

“Caught one!” she raises it in the air, high and proud. You look around for a moment and spot a red one, reaching carefully to grab it. It hops away and you fall face first into the snow. You rise from the cold powder, wiping ice off your face and hair. Jade laughs and then runs away, distracted by another frog. You turn to walk towards her, but all of a sudden she is in your face.

“Caught another one! See, I’m really good at this! We’ll be breeding that genesis frog in no time!” she exclaims. You acknowledge her enthusiasm and realize how close she really is to you. The snow brings out her porcelain skin, ebony hair, and chartreuse eyes drastically, and suddenly you find it hard to breathe again. Her face softens, and you know she wants you as much as you want her. You stop yourself and sigh, resting your hands on her shoulder. You’d feel guilty if you didn’t tell her.

“Jade, wait,” you begin, trying to string the words together in your brain. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

“What is it, Dave?” she frowns. Your hands tighten their grip on her shoulder and she looks at them nervously. “What?”

“I’m about to die,” you suddenly blurt out, and her face drops. She doesn’t talk or meet your gaze for a few minutes, just letting silence do the work for her. Eventually she does pipe up, only managing to say one thing:

“Oh.” You press further.

“I’m sorry, I felt like I had to tell you that.” She almost lets a tear fall down her cheek, almost, but you don’t let her. Your hands find their way to her face, and a bright idea flashes through your mind. You lean in and you kiss her, almost in a rushed, way, but long enough to savor the moment. She tastes sweet and her lips are soft, almost like biting into a ripe peach. When you cease kissing her, your hands still rest upon her face and you look her dead in the eyes.

“Jade, I have to tell you everything that will happen in these next few moments, so promise me you won’t freak out.” She nods her head and remains quiet, staring at you attentively. “In a few moments, Bec Noir is going to show up over the volcano. You and I are going to fight together, and then at the last moment, Bec will change position and you’ll fire. The bullets will fly straight from your gun, right into my chest.” She gasps, walking backwards from you. She hunches over, trying to breathe, her short, quick breaths audible to anything in the area. You walk over to her once again and grab her shoulders, bringing her to meet your gaze.

“Jade, you gotta listen to me, okay?” It hurts your heart to watch silent streams of salty tears pour down her face, but you continue. “When that happens, I need you to pull my body over here,” you point to an area by the edge of the forest, “and I need you to revive me. You know what that entails, right?” She nods her head again, trying so hard to breathe again. “I’m so sorry I had to do this. Just remain calm. We’ve still got like, what, ten minutes? We’ll be fine.” She manages to nod her head and then slowly walks back to grab more frogs. You feel a pit in your stomach, a mixture of sadness because you had to do this to her, because you had to kiss her, and because you didn’t ever want to lie to her.  
You did have a choice, a choice of whether or not you could escape. This was your chance, a chance that you so desperately wanted to take. After all, what’s another dead Dave to this world? 

It means just as much as an alive one means.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, to everyone who reads all my other fan fictions, thank you! I'm so glad you enjoy them because I definitely enjoy writing them for everyone!  
> Secondly, the reason I made this one the way I did was because of this awesome (and sort of sad) Homestuck theory that I read on Tumblr about Dave. It mentions this scenario with him and Jade in the beginning, so I suggest you just read that if you want to understand this fic a little more. If you really want to take the time, read the entire thing because it's absolutely amazing that someone could go this in depth with Homestuck touching on so many little details that not even I could possibly think of, especially with them all pretty much making so much sense. 
> 
> Here's that link: http://bladekindeyewear.tumblr.com/post/38026804846/endgame-knight-to-d6
> 
> Also also forgive me for doing another davejade fanfic I've had this sitting in my drafts folder for a few days because I write davejade fics pretty fast.
> 
> Also also also forgive me for writing the thousandth davejade fic in a row because that's seemingly all I ever write anymore.
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> Enjoy! :)


End file.
